


Missing Pieces

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose play scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

They've taken to playing scrabble. Almost every night they'd sit there, just playing, bending the rules to make it more interesting. Rose knew he was using it as a way to talk to her without actually talking, she knew how much he was hiding from her but she knew better than to push him. He'd tell her in his own time and she'd be there for him.

The nightly matches become less about winning the game and more about secret messages between them. The first time he says _I love you_ since they'd been dropped off is on a scrabble board, Rose responds with her own _likewise_ and they share a smile.

One night they play the game as always but this time his messages are getting harder to understand. _Upstairs_ , _Bed_. Rose tries to puzzle out what he means but draws blanks. When it comes time to clear up the board and the letters she notices a few missing but soon forgets. They go upstairs, he goes into his room with a smirk on his face and she wonders what he's done. It isn't until Rose walks into her own room that she realises. There, on her bed are the missing pieces, _Be With Me Forever_. She runs out into the hall and without pausing to knock, bursts into the Doctor's room. She knows better than to fall for his sleeping act and so she jumps onto the bed and rolls him onto his back, "Triple word score Doctor." and his smile lights up the dark room as he sees the letters she's holding. _Yes_

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 in the morning as a fill for another prompt at [](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/profile)[**then_theres_us**](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) by [](http://365challenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**365challenge**](http://365challenge.livejournal.com/)


End file.
